


Unexpected Happiness

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sparklings, baby robots, robot pregnancy, sparking birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack and Arcee find happiness with each other in a way they didn't expect.  Also includes mentions of past Arcee/Cliffjumper and past Optimus/Ratchet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The  Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a spurr of the moment fic, then evolved into more. Also this chapter been edited some.

“Alright Arcee, push now.” Ratchet said.

Arcee squeezed her optics shut and gritted her denta as she bore down. Wheeljack supported from behind to help her stay in position. 

A part of Wheeljack still couldn't believe this was happening. He had never planned on becoming a parent, and it shocked him when Arcee told him she was carrying. Granted he should have seen it coming, considering they didn't have any kind of protection when they had a spurr of the moment frag.

Arcee had chosen to keep the sparkling, not only because they needed to repopulate Cybertron, but because it gave her another chance to have a sparkling. She had had a miscarriage when she was carrying Cliffjumper's sparkling. Though sadly she hadn't known she was carrying until the miscarriage had happened.

"That's it! Keep pushing!"

Though what shocked Wheeljack the most was Arcee telling him that he didn't have get involved if he didn't want to. By then they had only been together for a year, which was not very long in Cybertronian time. Also even though Arcee had feelings for Wheeljack, she wasn't so sure he was parent material.

Even though Wheeljack wasn't so sure that parenthood was for him, he couldn't bring himself to leave Arcee to raise the sparkling alone. Especially since he remembered how his own sire had left him and his carrier when he was young.

So he stayed with Arcee though the whole carrying process, much to her surprise. 

But now a part she was glad to have him with her. That she had his hand to squeeze whenever a contraction hit. But another part of her was feeling tempted to kill Wheeljack when this was over. The pain of emergence turned out to be worth than any of the injuries she endured during the war. 

Wheeljack used a cloth to apply more coolant to Arcee to keep her from overheating.

"Push a little harder now" Ratchet instructed her. 

Arcee took a deep vent and pushed hard. She threw her helm back and screamed.

"The helm is crowning" Ratchet said. 

Wheeljack looked down to see and his optics widen. It made a part of him feel glad that he lost his gestational chamber to a serious injury a long time ago. But a bigger part of him felt a lot of sympathy for Arcee, having to go through that. 

”Come on, big push” Ratchet instructed.

Arcee screamed and her optics widened as she pushed long and hard.

"Keep at it! You're almost there!"

After another push, the helm was completely out.

"Alright, just one more push for the shoulders"

Arcee once again threw her helm back and screamed as she pushed with all the might she had left.

Ratchet caught the sparkling as it slid out from between Arcee's legs. Arcee gasped and relaxed against Wheeljack, and with tears forming in her optics. She was so glad it was finally over. Wheeljack just held her as Ratchet cleaned the fluids off the wailing sparkling.

Arcee had her optics on the sparkling, as Ratchet cleaned him up. It was almost hard to believe he was finally out. But she was happy to finally see him and couldn't wait to hold him.

Wheeljack was on the other hand was completely stunned.

Ratchet warped the little blue,black, and silver mechling in a gray blanket and handed him to Arcee. The little one began to calm down once he was in his carrier's arms. A tired smile formed on Arcee's face as looked down at her son. "Hi there" she greeted him in a soft and somewhat raspy voice, as tears finally fell from her optics. She then kissed the sparkling on the helm.

Wheeljack found himself smiling as well. He just fell in love with the little guy. "He's perfect..." he whsipered, as he reach out to gently touch the mechling's helm.

"Yeah", Arcee agreed as she allowed the sparkling to grab her finger. 

Wheeljack got off the berth and knelt down beside it. Then he leaned in and kissed Arcee.

 

"Any ideas for a name?"Ratchet asked as he finished cleaning up.

 

"Not sure yet" Arcee replied. 

 

The sparkling began to wail again. Arcee pulled out the energon line from her chassis and placed the end of line to the sparkling's mouth. The mechling bit down on the line and began to drink from it .

Ratchet placed another blanket over Arcee's lower half. "We'll keep here overnight just in case any complications arise. Anyway I have other patients I need to check on. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit", he said.

"Alright" Arcee said, and placed her gaze back on the sparkling in her arms.

 

While what Ratchet said was true, a part the reason decided to leave the new family alone for bit so they could have their moment and, that and he didn't want them to see that it was a little painful for him to remember that this was something that he never got a chance to have with Optimus.

Wheeljack watched Arcee and his child he promised himself he would try to be the best sire he could be.


	2. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was going to be a one shot, but then I got more ideas. So this fic might become a series of one shots about Wheeljack, Arcee, and their sparkling as I think of them. I might even conisder including flashback chapters of stuff that happened before the sparking came.

"So have you picked a name yet?" Ratchet asked when he returned later to check on them.

"Not yet", Wheeljack replied. He was holding the sparkling while Arcee was recharging. It wasn't until he held him that Wheeljack noticed that the sparkling was about the size of his hand. He had also noticed other details about the little guy. He seemed to have mostly gotten his colors from Arcee and had her optics. Though his frame type and hands seem to be similar to Wheeljack's.

"You might want to pick something soon. We don't want to have to refer to him as Hey You", Ratchet said somewhat jokingly.

"Well so far, we haven't found one we can agree on yet", Wheeljack said.

They had been talking about names as Arcee's due date was approaching. But like Wheeljack said they couldn't a find a name they could agree on. They had considered names like Tracks, Blurr, and Hot Shot, and Wheeljack had even thought of naming the sparkling after Seapspray. While Arcee understood why, she wasn't too into that name. Though she had also suggested Orion as a way to honor Optimus, but Wheeljack wasn't sure about that name even though he had respect for Optimus. 

There was even one day where Smokescreen tried to make some suggestions. Though his idea was to combine the names of the parents. Something like Wheelcee or Arjack. Which of course they told him no. They never though naming a sparkling would be so difficult.

"Well let me know when you do agree on one" Ratchet said as he did a routine scan on the sparkling. After the scan was complete, Ratchet smiled. "Looks like this little fella is perfectly healthy." Then he went to scan Arcee as well and it also had postive results.

"Looks like Arcee is doing fine as well. She and the sparkling should be able to go home by tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc", Wheeljack said. Ratchet felt a little annoyed at Wheeljack for calling him that, but he decided to let it slide this time. The sparkling let out a small yawn.

"Looks likes he's getting tried. There a chair set up over there so can rock him", Ratchet said as he pointed to the rocking chair. 

Wheeljack went and sat in the chair with his sparkling.

"I'll be back later to do another routine check. I have other patients to check on."

Then as Ratchet left the room, Wheeljack said, "See ya later Sunshine." In which Ratchet responded with an 'ugh' form the hallway.

Wheeljack chuckled. Teasng Ratchet like that never got old for him. Wheeljack gently rocked the sparkling until the little one fell into recharge. He continued to ponder what to name this son. Then finally an idea came to him. He just hoped Arcee would like it too.

Arcee woke up a little bit later to sight of Wheeljack rocking their sleeping sparkling. She had to admit the sight felt a little weird to see but she smiled none the less.

Wheeljack noticed Arcee was awake. "Hey I think I have a good a idea for a name for him."

"What is it?" asked Arcee.

"How about Bluestreak?"

"You know what? I think I like that."

"Bluestreak it is then."


	3. Flashback: When They First Found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says this is a flashback chapter about when Arcee found out that she was carrying. Also this flashback takes place one year after Predacons Rising.

Arcee hadn't been feeling well lately. She seemed to tire out more easily and time to time she feel discomfort from her fuel tank. She wondered what could be wrong.

In the one year since Cybertron's revival, quite a few refugees had returned. But since Ratchet returned to Earth after Ultra Magnus recovered, Knockout was the only medic available. Even though he was no longer an enemy, the idea of going to him about this felt weird. But thankfully she knew she could use the space bridge to head to Earth. Her and the others had used it a few times to see how Ratchet and the kids were doing. So she thought it wouldn't hurt to head over there and see Jack while she was at it.

She contacted Ratchet to let him know she was coming and space bridged over to Earth. Ratchet greeted her smile, and the kids were there as well. All three of them looked exicted to see her.

“Hey Arcee, it's been a while”, Jack said with a smile.

It hasn't been that long, Jack” Arcee smirked a little.

“Well maybe to you”, Jack added somewhat laughing.

“So what made you decide to drop by?”, Ratchet asked.

Arcee then remembered why she came. As much as she wanted to catch up with the kids, she figured she'd better speak with Ratchet first.

“Oh right. Ratchet can I speak to you in private?”

"Alright” Ratchet replied. He wondered what this could be about. Him and Arcee went to another room.

“Let's go listen in” Miko whispered to the boys.

“Miko, no”, said Jack.

”Oh come on, aren't you curious what it's about?”, Miko asked. Then she headed in the direction Ratchet and Arcee went.

Against his better judgement, Jack decided to follow as well. The fact that Arcee wanted to talk to Ratchet alone made him feel a little worried. He wondered if something was wrong. Raf followed as well.

Arcee told Ratchet about the symptoms she had been experiencing lately.

“What do you think it could be?” she asked.

“Hmmm, I think I might have an idea” Ratchet said. He then preformed a scan around the area of her gestational chamber. The scan confirmed what he had suspected. “Aree, you're carrying.”

Arcee's optics widened. “I-I am”

She remembered the last time she had been told that, it wasn't on a happy note. After the encounter with the zombie Cliffjumper, Ratchet had picked up something odd when was scanning Arcee. He discussed it with her in private later and another examination found that she had been carrying. But sadly she had had a miscarriage. They didn't know if was because of the exposure to dark energon or the fact that she had been shot in the stomach area the day before that. But whatever the cause, the sparkling didn't stand a chance.

For Arcee losing Cliff and the sparkling so close together was devastating. She tried to assure herself that she wouldn't be able to have and raise a sparkling with a war going on. While that was true, it didn't make it hurt less. She realized she'd probably would have liked to be a mom, and it would have been nice to have something to remember Cliffjumper by. Though thankfully her friendship with Jack might have been what saved her from going into a deep depression. But even as time went on she still missed Cliffjumper and what could have been. It was almost hard to believe she had a another chance to have a sparkling.

“ So, who's the sire?” Ratchet asked.

“Wheeljack”, Arcee answered. She and Wheeljack had gotten together after Ratchet returned to Earth. So far they hadn't mentioned it to him yet.

Ratchet's optics widened. “You're kidding, right?”

“No, I'm not joking”

“Forgive my bluntness, but I never expected that you woulf reproduce with him all bots.”

“Wait, so does that mean that mean that she's pregnant and it's Wheeljack's? I didn't even know you guys could get pregnant. How does that even work?”

Ratchet and Arcee turned to see the kids standing there. Jack and Raf were wide eyed, while Miko just seemed curious and confused.

”How long have you been standing there?” Arcee asked.

“ Long enough” Miko said.

“So you're having a baby?” Raf asked, while Jack looked like he was still trying to process what he just heard.

”Yeah, I guess I am” Arcee replied.

“How–how did this happen?” Jack asked still in shock.

“Well when a mommy bot and a daddy bot love eachother very much–”

“Really Miko!” Jack yelled.

“What, I couldn't resist.”

Ratchet rolled his optics. ”I'll give you three a lesson in Cybertronian reproduction later.”

“Oh great” Jack moaned.

“Now you three go back to the main room.” Ratchet ordered.

”Can do” said Jack. Then the three of them returned to the main room. Though they had to practically drag Miko with them. Ratchet then turned to Arcee.

“Arcee if you intend to have this sparkling, I should warn you that carrying will be hard on your body, especially with you're small frame type. ”

“I know” Arcee said. “ But I'm willing to go through with this.”

“Well you and the sparkling should be fine as long you keep yourself healthy. But to be safe, I wouldn't recommend not doing anything strenuous and you should get regular check ups. I guess it's lucky for you, that I'll be returning to Cybertron soon.

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm ready to come home. I can't spend my whole life wallowing in grief for what could have been."

Arcee knew the loss of Optimus was hard on Ratchet. At this point everyone knew that the Prime and the Medic had hoped to have a future together. But sadly Unicorn's attack had derailed those plans.

"Besides, you guys could probably use another medic. I've heard from Bulkhead that there have been a lot of construction accidents."

"Yeah you wouldn't believe how accident prone those Vechicons are." Arcee said as she smiled a bit. "Glad to hear you're coming back."

"I should be home in a few weeks after I get some things sorted out. Anyway, congratulations for the future sparkling."

"Thanks. Though I wonder how Wheeljack's gonna react and oh Primus, he's not exactly parent material."

"Well whatever happens, I'll think you'll be a good parent."

"Thanks Ratchet" Arcee gave the medic a hug. It took him by surprise but he still said "You're welcomed."

Sometime later Arcee returned to Cybertron after saying bye to Ratchet and the kids. She decided to go find Wheeljack and get telling him over with. When she found him, Wheeljack smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Hey Cee, where ya been all day?"

"Wheeljack, we need to talk."

Wheeljack did not like the sound of that. "About what?"

"Well I went to see Ratchet and I found out that..."

"Found out what?"

"Wheeljack...I'm carrying."

Wheeljack's optics widened.

"I know this is a shock. But if you don't want to be involved I'd understand." Then Arcee noticed that he still had what humans called "A deer in the headlights" look on his face and he didn't move or respond to anything.

"Wheeljack, are you alright? Wheeljack? ....Wheeljack?"

Meanwhile on Earth....

"And that's how sparklings are made. Any questions?"

Raf, Jack, and Miko just sat on the couch wide eyed in silence.


	4. Meeting Bluestreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just about the other Autobots meeting the sparkling. I was gonna include the humans meeting him as well, but I got stuck so it's just the bots in this one. I might add the human meeting at a later date. Also he's a drawing of what Bluestreak looks like: http://i225.photobucket.com/albums/dd204/Aeris1987/Bluestreak0001_zpsfeef5f84.jpg

A few days after Arcee and Bluestreak were discharged from the hospital, everyone who was on Team went to Wheeljack and Arcee's place to meet the new sparkling.

“Everybody meet Bluestreak” Arcee said while holding the sparkling in her arms.

“He's so cute”, Bulkhead gushed.

Bluestreak was looking at the others with wide optics. After Bulkhead spoke, he turned his head away from the others and clung to his carrier. Bulkhead felt concerned. “I didn't scare him, did I?” “No. Sometimes newsparks can get a little shy around bots they haven't seen before”, Ratchet explained. Bulkhead let out an “Oh”. Bumblebee walked over to Arcee and Bluestreak and bend down to the sparkling's level. "Hi Bluestreak, I'm Bumblebee” Bluestreak glanced at Bumblebee.

“It's alright little guy. We're all friends with your mom and dad and we're all happy to meet you.” Bumblebee held out his finger and Bluestreak looked at it with curiosity before he grabbed on to it with his tiny hand. Bee smiled and Bluestreak let out a happy chirping noise.

”I think he likes you” Arcee said with as smile.

Smokescreen was the next one to approach. “Hi, I'm Smokescreen. I guess I'll be your cool uncle, right?”

“Oh brother” Arcee mumbled. Bluestreak let out another happy chirp. Mainly because he liked Smokescreen's color scheme.

Ratchet approached next and bend down to Bluestreak's level. “We've already met–Hey!” Ratchet's greeting was interrupted when the sparkling tugged on his chevron.

Wheeljack laughed and so did the others. Even Ultra Magnus chuckled a bit.

Arcee giggled a little and said, "Sorry about that, Ratchet.”

Ratchet backed away rubbing his chevron and mumbled about how he forgot that sparklings like to tug on chevrons. Bluestreak chirped.

“I think he likes you, Doc”, Wheeljack said.

”Wheeljack, how many times do I have to tell you not to call that?” Then he added, “And don't you dare call me Subshine” when Wheeljack opened his mouth to say something else.

Wheeljack just chuckled a bit. “Looks like you're getting to know me well, Ratchet.”

Ultra Magnus was the next to approach. “I would just like to congratulate you two on the sparkling and it's nice to meet you, Bluestreak.” Magnus held out his claw hand towards Bluestreak. Even though they now had the resources for Magnus to get a hand like his old one, he still insisted on keeping the claw hand Ratchet made for him.

Bluestreak looked at the claw in fascination. He reached out curiously to touch it. Magnus smiled when Bluestreak grabbed on to it. The sparkling made more chirping noises.

“Can I hold him?”, Bulkhead asked.

”Sure” Arcee answered and handed Bluestreak to Bulkhead.

Bluestreak looked wide–eyed at Bulkhead. He wasn't used to being held by someone other than his parents. Bulkhead started to talk to him in baby talk. Bluestreak blinked like he wasn't sure what to think about this big green mech. Bulkhead gently tickled him, causing the sparkling to make more chirping noises.

Everyone got a turn to hold the sparkling. Though this time Ratchet made sure not let Bluestreak get to close to his chevron.


	5. Flashback 2: A Talk Over Highgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter. This one takes place after the Chapter 3 flashblack. Here get a little Bulkhead and Wheeljack Friendship, while a little Wheelcee at the end. Also I did some edits to first two chapters. I'm planning doing some tweaks and edits as necessary as this story goes along to try to improve on it a bit.

Bulkhead entered Wheeljack's quarters to the wrecker nursing a cube of high grade.

“Hey Jackie, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah. Have a seat.” Wheeljack handed Bulkhead a cube of high grade and then they sat across from eachother at the table.

“I'm guessing you've probably heard by now.”

“Yeah. Why do seem so down, Jackie? This is great news! There hasn't been a sparkling in centuries.”

“I know...It just...” Wheeljack looked down at his highgrade.

”Just what? Jackie, what's wrong?”, Bulkhead asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I don't anything about sparklings”

“I'm pretty sure plenty of sires-to-be didn't either.”

“Maybe, but I never planned on becoming one. I don't even know if I'm ready for this.”

“I think it's normal to feel that way, Jackie. Besides I think you'll do alright.”

“So far you're only one to give me a vote of confidence, Bulk.”

“Oh come on, Jackie. Who says you says you can't do it? From what I can tell, everybody's excited about the sparkling. Though Knockout made some kind of comment about Arcee being a MILF now, and I have no idea what that means.”

”If that's an insult, I'm kicking his aft.” Wheeljack took another sip of highgrade. “But to answer your first question, Arcee for one.”

Bulkhead nearly spit out his high grade. “What?!”

“She offered me an out. She told me that I didn't have to get involved.”

“Really? Wh-”, Then Bulkhead stopped himself mid sentence he remembered something. “Oh”

"What?”, Wheeljack asked.

“Well, there was that time you brought Miko along on a mission and forgot that she was in you.”

"Oh right that.” Wheeljack also remembered that Arcee wasn't happy with him when he took Miko with him to get revenge on Hardshell. He imagined Arcee must think if was like that with a human, how would he be with a sparkling? Though granted he felt that situtation was a little different. Miko wasn't a sparkling and Wheeljack felt she had what it took to be a Wrecker. But on the other hand she was considered a child by human standards.

"Well anyway, what did tell her?” Bulkhead asked.

“I told her I couldn't do that. I'm not gonna leave her and the sparkling like that.”

“I know you wouldn't, Jackie.” Bulkhead knew about Wheeljack's sire leaving, so he understood why he would want to stay.

“Well what did she say to that?” “She asked me if I was sure and told her yes. Then I said I had to go do something and now here I am“

"Oh Jackie...I know that you're scared, but you and Cee do need to talk about this more. Like, do guys think you should bonded or something like that?”

“I don't know, Bullk. But still I don't anything about being a sire. I didn't exactly have a good example to follow.”

Wheeljack thought about his own sire. He never really got to know him very well. To this day he never knew why the mech left. It had left little Wheeljack wondering if it was his fault. Was he not good enough to keep him around? As much as Wheeljack worried about not being a good enough sire, he sure as the pit knew he didn't want to put his own sparkling through something like that.

"Well, I don't think there are any manuals on the subject. I think it just something that just comes to some bots, and I'm sure it will come to you Jackie.”

"But what if doesn't?”

“Don't worry about that. You got plenty of time still the sparkling gets here to prepare. Besides we'll all be here to help you and Arcee.”

“Thanks Bulk”

“No problem.” Then Bulkhead got up from his seat and went to give Wheeljack one of his bear hugs. Which of course made Wheeljack feel like he was being crushed.

Bulkhead put his hand on Wheeljack's shoulder after he let go of him. “You should probably go be with Arcee now. I bet ya she might be as nervous as you are.”

“Alright Bulk. See ya later.”

Wheeljack left his quarters ans made his way to Arcee's.

Arcee took a drink of some energon, which made her make a face and a “bleck” noise. The supplements added to it to help keep the sparkling healthy did not improve the taste at all. But she'd dealt with worst things than bad tasting energon. She forced herself to choke it down. She let out an “ugh” as she put the cube down on the table. Then there a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Wheeljack on other side.

“Wheeljack?”

"Hey” was all Wheeljack could muster.

"Something tells me you came here for more than just to say hi” Arcee said as put her hand on her hip.

"Can I come in?”

"Alright” Arcee stepped aside so Wheeljack could enter. Wheeljack stepped in and the door closed behind him.

"Arcee, I want you to know that I meant what said earlier about being here for you and the sparkling. But...well I hate to admit it but...I'm kind of scared...

Arcee was surprised to actually hear Wheeljack admit that he was scared. She placed her hand on his arm. "It's alright. I'll admit I'm a little nervous too. If you really want to stay, I won't keep you away."

Wheeljack felt a little relieved to hear that. He wrapped arms around Arcee and hugged her. Arcee hugged him back.

"Arcee. do you think we should get bonded?"

Arcee looked up at Wheeljack and blinked. She didn't expect him to ask that. 'No, we don't have to. We may be having a sparkling, but I don't think we're ready that yet. Besides even if we decided too, it would be better to wait until after the sparkling gets here just to be safe."

"Alright, I guess we'll wait then."

"Would you like to stay the night? I think it's starting to get late."

"Sure"

That night the two bots went into recharge with Wheeljack holding Arcee close. And that continued every night that followed.


	6. Flashback 3: Fight and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter I thought of. This was one was kind of bitch to write. Also I so wanna change the title. But I don't what to change it too because I suck at coming up with titles.

As time passed more and more refugees returned to Cybertron. So of course reconstruction efforts started to pick up in pace. Though it wasn't without incident, since bad blood doesn't exactly disappear over night.

At first the returning Autobots and Decepticons had some trouble working together. Arguments and actual physical fighting broke out from time to time, which Team Prime tried thier best to break them up.

Eventually there was an incident where while trying to break up a fight, one Con punched Wheeljack. Which made Wheeljack shout “That's it!” and jump into the fray.

“Primus Dammit, Wheeljack! We're suppose to be keeping the peace!”, Bumblebee yelled.

“Hey! He started it!”, Wheeljack shouted after he knocked out the Con who punched him.

“I don't care who started it!”, Ultra Magnus shouted. “Everyone needs to stop acting like sparklings and focus on rebuilding our homeworld!”

Everyone who wasn't injured returned to work, but the tension was still there. Ratchet and Knockout tended to the injured with Ratchet muddering stuff about them being dumbafts.

Of course Magnus lectured Wheeljack about joining in the brawl. Wheeljack only half listened and made responses like “Yeah yeah, I get it.” He was still a riled up from the fight.

Then later Arcee chewed him out for it when she heard about what happened. Since she was carrying, she being kept away from the construction and was assigned to helping sort and repair datapads at the Archives. But that didn't stop her from finding out about what happened the construction area.

"What were you thinking?! We're suppose to end the fighting, not encourage it!”

"Hey! When someone hits me, I hit back!”, Wheeljack retorted.

"Wheeljack, I know it's hard to let go of grudges. Really I do. But this fighting needs to stop if we want to rebuild Cybertron! We don't want everything Optimus and the rest of us worked for to be in vain! Also if you're serious about being a Sire to our sparkling, you need to grow up!”

Wheeljack huffed and headed for the door.

“Where do you think you're going?!”

“Out! I'll be back later!” Wheeljack went to vehicle mode after going out the door and drove off.

He drove until he found an out of the way place where no one was around. He transformed to robot mode and sat on a large piece of debris left over from the war. The long drive helped him calm down, allowing him to finally think rationally. He closed his optics and sighed. "I'm such a fragging idiot...”

It was stupid of him to jump into that fight and to leave in a huff like that. Arcee's words were running through his processor. He felt stupid and quilty for happened today. He realized he probably should handled that differently. He wasn't sure what could have done, but knew Arcee had a point. While it was just one fight, he knew they shouldn't let things escalate to the point where Cybertron would just get torn up again.

Also fears that he had in the back of his mind were resurfacing. It looked like he wasn't coping as well as he thought. He still worried he would end up letting both Arcee and the sparkling down.

He noticed it was starting to get dark. He figured he'd better get home and he hope the drive back would prepare him to deal with one ticked off femme. But regardless of Arcee's mood, he knew he would have to apologize, and that's what he planned on doing. He just hoped she didn't decide to change the access code and lock him out.

Meanwhile Arcee had been doing some thinking. She was angry at Wheeljack and hated the fact he would take off like that every time there was an argument. Granted he always came back eventually to make up, but she tired of going through this cycle. It was times like this, she wondered if she would be better off raising the sparkling on her own. Her sire was able to raise her on her own. While Arcee knew it wasn't an easy thing, she believed she could handle it.

But she did tell Wheeljack she wouldn't keep him away if he wanted to stay. When she offered him an out, she thought it was in the sparkling's best interest. But she knew deep down she didn't want to leave. Maybe what she was really afraid of was things ending badly and wanted to end it before it happened. She had before heard about relationships that became more strained after an unplanned sparkling came into the picture. Arcee hoped that wouldn't happen. She didn't want her sparkling to grow up in a tense and hostile environment.

She placed her hand on midsection which had begun to swell some weeks ago. When she thought about it more, she realized there would be some issues with raising the sparkling alone. Keeping Wheeljack away would make things strained between them, and what effect would that have on the sparkling? He would eventually want to know about his sire, and just how would she explain the situation to him? 

Arcee felt conflicted. She wanted to what was best for the little mechling she had on the way, but she had no idea what was best. That and there was that part of her that wanted things to work with Wheeljack. She knew deep down she didn't really want him to leave. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something odd. She felt a small amount of pressure where she had her hand. It didn't take long for her to realize that the sparkling was starting to move. It felt kind of strange to know that there was something alive moving inside her. But still a smile formed on her face. 

It's funny...I hadn't met you yet and I already love you." She closed her optics, focusing on the sparkling's movements.

Arcee heard the door open. She opened her optics to see Wheeljack had returned.

Wheeljack was relieved to find he wasn't locked out.

"About time you came back."

Wheeljack could tell from her tone that she still wasn't happy with him. He couldn't blame her.

Yeah...sorry 'bout how I acted earlier....I was an idiot today. I promise I won't do anything like that again", Wheeljack apologized.

Arcee stood up. "I hope your serious about that."

"Trust me, I am"

"But not only that. You can't take off like that anymore. You can't be doing that when the sparkling gets here. We need to be able to work things out here."

Wheeljack knew she had a point. He was about say something when Arcee cried out "Ouch!" and put hand over her midsection.

Are you alright?", Wheeljack asked feeling concerned.

"I'm fine. The sparkling just kicked me", Arcee explained.

At first Wheeljack was relieved that nothing was nothing was wrong, and then his optics widened.

"He started to move while you were gone", Arcee said.

"Oh..." Wheeljack felt a little disappointed that he missed that all because he stormed out earlier. 

Upon seeing his reaction, Arcee felt a little guilty for having thoughts of keeping him away. While he was apprehensive about being a sire, he was still willing to stick around and be part of the sparkling's life.

Arcee took Wheeljack's hand and placed it on her midsection. At first Wheeljack didn't feel anything. "I don't-" Then he felt some small flutters of movement and his optics widened. After a few seconds he closed his optics and focused on the sparkling's movements. Arcee noticed his expression soften as the sparkling kicked again. Wheeljack opened his optics and knelt down.

"Hi there, Kid. Sorry if you heard our fight earlier. Sire was being a glitch head today. But I'll be sure to shape up...you and your Carrier.

After Wheeljack removed his hand from her midsection Arcee said, "Yeah, You were definitely a glitch head today. But I'm sorry too."

"What for?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't think I've been giving you enough credit. I've had my moments of doubt, but I think I was wrong to doubt you. I need to have more faith in you."

Wheeljack wasn't sure how to response at first. A part of him wondered if he should be angry, but he had his doubts too and his actions in the past and today hadn't helped his case much. "Can't say that I blame you...but yeah a vote of confidence would be nice."

"Alright, I be sure not to underestimate you anymore. You know I think you'll be a good Sire."

Wheeljack smiled at her. He pulled he closer to him and kissed her. But then they'e kiss was interrupted by a kick from the sparkling.

"Hey!", Arcee called out as she placed he hand on her midsection.

Wheeljack laughed. "He's not even out yet and he already doesn't like his parents smooching.".


End file.
